Bloody Kisses
by 13 charlotte
Summary: Arthur is a vampire with a dangerous secret. Vampire Au, England x World. Engmano, AusPru and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've decided on a Vampire Au fic! Nobody ever pays attention to my poles...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur sighed, running a blood soaked hand through his blonde hair as he stared resentfully at the other vampire's corpse. A G rank had the gall to attack _him_ a noble! Didn't he know anything? Then, he curiously ran his tongue over the side of his hand.

UGH!

"Disgusting" he hissed, spitting it out immediately and trying to rid the taste from his mouth. It was so _disgustingly sour_. How could anyone drink it?

"And yours is so wonderfully sweet" purred a voice from behind him.

"Hello your majesty, out for a stroll?" snorted Arthur.

"I smelt your blood and just couldn't resist" replied Vladimir with an easy smile.

"You and everyone else it seems" the blonde sighed, rubbing at the healing wound on his arm.

"Ahhh don't tempt us, you know how tantalising your blood is. You are an incredible rarity after all." Vladimir said dreamily.

"How long until Wang notices your absence?" chuckled Arthur, causing Vladimir to make a face. He had the deadly grace and beauty of the nobles but the mark of a royal. Arthur subconsciously tugged at the glove on his left hand.

"Oh? Right about now, you know he's much more efficient than he used to be- it's because of your sister's blood, isn't it?" Vladimir remarked lightly. His eyes hungrily devouring Arthur's appearance, he rarely got to see his best friend any more. It was all the stupid councils fault- the Vampire hunters were getting more and more cocky.

"I believe so, she took a liking to him upon her last visit."

"He's so lucky" said the Prince wistfully.

"How so?" asked Arthur, curiously.

"Your blood is so sweet, I'm jealous he got to taste it even once... If he wasn't my advisor I'd have him executed!" huffed Vladimir and Arthur frowned disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't abuse your power, Vlad."

The prince inwardly smiled at the nickname, ever since he was named first in line of succession Arthur had been incredibly formal. The distance made it even worse.

"Maybe if I did I'd see you more often" he replied sulkily.

"Vladimir, you'd only get to see me because I would be trying to kill you." was Arthur's stern reply.

The chime of midnight from the large tower in the middle of the city made Arthur pause.

"I have to go."

Vladimir narrowed his eyes.

"What! Why?" he whined, giving Arthur puppy dog eyes that _always_ worked when they were growing up.

"I have a job to finish." Arthur replied, his whole body tensing and Vladimir could smell the pheromones that a vampire always gave off before a hunt. Arthur's was sweet, almost as sweet as his blood. He always wished Arthur would just stay like he used to and gave him blood whenever he desired.

But he wouldn't and couldn't.

"Goodbye Arthur" said Vladimir in a strained voice.

"Bye Vlad."

Then he was gone.

Attendant Wang found him sobbing pitifully in the middle of an empty plaza. He sighed through his nose, already knowing the reason.

He was in love with Arthur and intended to make him his consort.

One day, Vladimir would have his love.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Francis smiled, pouring himself a glass of crimson liquid whilst watching the rising sun, everything was perfect...

"I wonder if your blood is any better than the vamps I tried earlier." Arthur remarked lightly, leaning against the blue wall on the opposite side of the room. Francis flinched, turning around to stare bewilderedly at the beautiful blonde in the doorway.

"Ah, all you had to do was ask to sample it mon amie" said Francis with a beaming smile. (my friend)

"...Is it vampire?" asked Arthur hesitantly.

"Oui, B rank, giving very willingly by a belle lady," Francis chuckled, Arthur always refused to drink human blood. It was his innocent "other half " kicking in. He poured the blonde a glass and he took it hesitantly. (yes) (beautiful)

Francis watched expectantly as Arthur sipped it gingerly.

"...It's sour." replied Arthur, frowning.

Francis stared at him.

"Your taste buds are dead mon amie, this blood is assez sweet!" he replied disbelievingly. (quite)

 **"Mine's sweeter."**

Francis had to stop himself from salivating at the thought, he had only ever drank it once but it was the most indescribably sweet taste in the world. _Nothing_ compared to it and he was a connoisseur; he'd tried every blood imaginable!

"That it is Arthur, that it is." he replied dreamily, running his eyes appreciatively over his form.

"Don't even think about it Frog. No sex _or_ blood for you!"

"Not even a drop?" he whined.

"I'm out of here, I'm not your blood whore Francis!" he spat, storming from the tastefully decorated blue bedroom.

Francis sighed wistfully, his back looked just as good as his front...

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur opened his red bedroom door, kicking off his shoes and dumping his shirt in the wash basket. Along with his socks, pants and underwear. He needed a shower, he still stank of G rank blood. It was such a foul scent, he was surprised Francis never noticed.

He slipped off his glove and opened his bedroom drawer, replacing it then reaching for the fresh towel on the rack. Red; all the residents had their own colour.

"Stupid G ranks" mumbled Arthur, turning on the shower and stepping inside. The water cascaded down his body and he let his muscles relax. The wound still hadn't healed, the knife must've had poison on it. He quickly washed himself, turning off the water and stepping back into the bathroom.

He really needed to bandage it- and sleep.

So, he buttoned his pyjama shirt and slid into his pants. Rolling up his sleeve, he reached for the first aid box. He was right, it was poison. He really needed rest.

God, could anything ever go well for him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur awoke at dusk, the fading sun illuminating his red and gold room. He rolled onto his side, his four poster bed was ever so comfortable, he didn't want to move.

But he **had** to feed, last night was yet another disappointment. He would have to find an A rank at least! Nothing else would curb his cravings.

 _Hungry._

Yes, yes, yes. He got the message thank you very much!

Mmmm, he wondered if Herakles was up- it would save him from having to hunt and he liked the man's spicy blood. Doubtful, the Greek always slept late.

Arthur tumbled out of bed, reaching for the clothes on his dresser, a green blazer and white shirt and pants and a rose patterned, fingerless glove. He was tying his shoes when there was a commotion outside.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he hissed, throwing the door open to find the Italian twins (surprisingly tanned for vampires) wrestling in the hallway.

"Oooh noo! Fratello we woke him up" Feliciano, the younger whined.

"Shut up bastard! This is all your fault!" Lovino snapped back.

Arthur raised his eyebrow and the two turned to look at him sheepishly.

"Neither of you woke me up, I've been up for a while now." explained Arthur and the twins relaxed slightly.

"Ve~~ Arturo where are you going?" asked Feliciano, clinging to his right arm. Arthur flinched, trying to pry him off- he was irritating his wound. He thought Lovino noticed when he attempted to help.

Nope, he was just jealous.

"Let go of him bastard!"

"Ve~~~ You're jeeeaaaallloooouuuusssss Lovi!"

"No I'm not! Get off him!"

"Don't be mean!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"What the hell is going on out here?" demanded an female voice with a pretty Irish lilt.

All three of them turned to see an irritated Alana peering out of the green door next door to Arthur's.

"Ve~~~~ Alana-oneetan Lovi's being mean!"

"Cheh, I am not bastardo!"

Alana sniffed the air and frowned at Arthur concerned.

"You're bleeding- get back inside quickly!" said Alana in a hushed voice.

The twins froze, sniffing at the air then sharing guilt filled glances.

"Relax Alana, it's no big deal." replied Arthur uncomfortably, tugging is arm from Feliciano's slackened grip.

"Roderich's negotiating hunting territory- we can't have anyone downstairs catching your scent, if they haven't eaten in a while they wont be able to resist." she warned.

"Isn't it the same for you?"

"I'm not bleeding, besides your blood's sweet. Mine's bitter, sweet's nicer." Alana said decisively.

"Fine." sighed Arthur, looks like his hunger would have to wait.

 **Feed. NOW. HUNGRY!**

Or not.

"I'm starving." mumbled Arthur, his pupils dilating and fangs tingling.

"Fine, just go out the back and hurry." she sighed.

"Done" he replied with a wink.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ivan sniffed the air, a delicious scent filled the air.

"Is there a problem?" asked Roderich, arching an eyebrow at the Russian's sudden disinterest.

"Da, there is a wonderful scent."

Arthur.

Roderich shrugged, returning to the negotiations as if nothing was happening- he was immune to Arthur's blood's control.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Ivan insistently.

"One of my tenants has injured themselves." replied the Austrian carefully.

"May I know his name?"

"Mr Braginsky my tenants prefer to keep off the radar so if you could please-"

"His name" repeated Ivan dangerously and Roderich swallowed, hoping Arthur would forgive him.

"...Arthur. He and his sister are both permanent residents. Now can we please get back to the negotiations?"

"Da"

Arthur, how... Interesting.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur sighed in relief as he sank his fangs into the dead vampire's neck. He'd been a rich criminal- he was doing the world a favour by getting rid of him.

His blood wasn't bad but he wanted something spicier.

Herakles or maybe Antonio, even though he was loath to ask the idiot Antonio had blood that was perfect for his tastes. Why was good blood so hard to find?

"Asa-San?"

Arthur flinched, looking very similar to a scared rabbit but relaxing when he saw it was only Kiku. He was the latest resident, moved in a month ago, he had worked at the palace for a while and was related to Wang.

"Oh Kiku you scared me." said Arthur. Then he realised Kiku had caught him feeding and panicked- he hated when people saw him feeding.

"Could you err wait for me elsewhere, I'm almost finished." Arthur almost pleaded.

"Hai, I came to check on your wound- I'll wait around the corner. I'm sorry for interrupting you, I didn't know you didn't like to be... seen." said Kiku delicately. Arthur winced and Kiku felt like bashing his head against the brick wall as soon as he was out of sight.

Ahh but Arthur was so cute when he was feeding, the way he relaxed and made sure not to spill a drop... He could tell the blood wasn't to his taste though, he looked so dissatisfied. He had heard from Francis that Arthur was incredibly picky, no humans and nothing lower than A rank.

It also showed he was strong enough to take down an A rank, he still didn't know Arthur's status. It seemed to be a taboo topic. Arthur was cute, petite figure and blonde hair- exactly his type! He was also kind and gentle, so sensitive and sweet but he had a dark side. Those fangs of his were sharp and Kiku wanted to fins out why.

"I'm done, shall we return to the manor?" asked Arthur, avoiding meeting Kiku's eyes.

"Hai" said Kiku gently, following at a socially acceptable distance.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Bloody hell!" hissed Arthur as Kiku removed some metal from the wound.

"Language!" chided Alana and Arthur sent her a glare but there was no real heat to it.

"You two seem close" mused Kiku, pouring some holy water into the wound and making Arthur bite down on his tongue to keep from screaming.

"We are, we don't have anyone else. At least, not anymore." Alana faltered, trailing off deep in thought. Kiku observed the two of them, they looked a lot alike but somehow were very different. Alana was soft but completely ruthless and Arthur was sarcastic yet merciful.

They got on really well! He wished he and Yao were like that.

"Ouch!" Arthur grimaced, the wound had been deeper than Kiku had originally thought so he had to stitch it shut.

"We've gathered quite the audience" said Alana mildly.

"It seems so" said Kiku, Arthur blushed furiously.

"Bloody bastards cant keep out of other people's business." he muttered darkly.

"Aye, ye want me to get rid of them?" asked Alana, stretching and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"If you don't mind." he sighed.

"Not at all!" she slipped out of Kiku's sliding door.

"Wait for it..." Arthur said and Kiku chuckled softly as they heard a huge ruckus outside.

"I hope she doesn't kill anyone, it'll make your job harder" Arthur said smiling at him. Kiku blushed slightly.

"N-not at all, it's no trouble." replied Kiku hastily.

"Ah, here comes Roderich" Arthur said with a sadistic grin.

There was an unmanly yelp.

"...And that was Gilbert."

CRASH

"Antonio"

There was a high pitched cry.

"The twins," at this point Kiku was laughing so hard he had stitches.

Then, everything went eerily silent.

"They have their ears pressed to the door" he mouthed, moving from the bed and opening the door with his gloved hand.

Gloved hand. Kiku really wanted to know the story behind that one.

All the vampires came tumbling into Kiku's bedroom and Arthur started screaming at them for being idiots and letting out a stream of obscene words and phrases that sent them all running for the hills.

Arthur gave Kiku a satisfied smile, then a hug before marching out the room and back to his one down the hallway.

Kiku had found the perfect person to love.

Love.

God that had happened fast! He was usually a lot more cautious but Arthur was different, Arthur was special.

Arthur would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I really like this fic so all my attention will be focused upon it for the moment!

Enjoy~

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

The mismatched group of Vampires sat in the recreation room, Roderich's hauntingly beautiful piano playing echoing throughout the manor. Kiku had never felt so out of place in somewhere so beautiful. He observed the scene from the arm of Arthur's green comforter:

Alana was curled up reading a book beside a sleeping Herakles both on the green loveseat. Antonio, Gilbert and Francis sat on the blue couch, enjoying the atmosphere with a glass of blood and pleasant conversation. The twins sat cross legged by the wall, Feliciano giggling and Lovino smirking as they drew in a sketchbook. Arthur just... Arthur just watched with a slight smile that anyone else would have missed.

"You know, I think it's about time we start calling ourselves a flock" said Arthur mildly. Roderich looked at him rather shocked, Arthur was a lone wolf- he thought of no one but Alana as his family. This was a really big step...

"That's sudden, where is this coming from?" asked Roderich, stopping his playing to focus on the blonde Vamp.

"I've been thinking about it for a while actually, we have been living together for a few years" mumbled Arthur shifting uncomfortably because of everyone's stares.

"I'd like that" said Herakles quietly, causing everyone to start- nobody had noticed that he had woken up.

"I have no qualms" Roderich shrugged.

"Ve~~~ We'll be a proper family!" giggled Feliciano and Lovino scowled.

"Hmph"

"Lovi..." said Feliciano dangerously.

"What?" the older Italian snapped.

"..."

"Fine!" he hissed. Lovino noticed Arthur's flinch and unsure expression and felt awful. Trust him to mess everything up again.

"Ohohohhon, Mon amie are you finally acknowledging our bonds? Does this mean I can reopen the mind link?" Francis said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Arthur glared.

"I'm in" said Alana, diffusing the tension by going over and wrapping her arms around Arthur in a hug from behind.

"Me and Gilbert are too" said Antonio with a happy go lucky grin and Arthur sent him a greatful smile.

"Kesesese, this is awesome!" cackled Gilbert.

Kiku then realised everyone was looking at him expectantly but he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Why a flock and not a colony?" he blurted in his panic. He inwardly cursed his own insensitivity, thinking he'd finally done it and everyone was going to hate him now.

/ / / / / / / / / /

They all laughed.

Antonio and Gilbert first, followed by the twins, Francis, Alana and Arthur- even Roderich was chuckling.

"Well, we aren't exactly normal vamps are we?" remarked Alana lightly, giving him a gentle smile.

"K-komenasaii I didn't mean to be so offensive-"

"Relax! We've all suffered much worse you uptight bastard" snorted Lovino.

"Ve~~~ Fratello's right! You're our friend Kiku!" beamed Feli.

"Quite so" nodded Roderich.

Kiku had never felt so... Liked in his entire life. He was the only Pure blood vampire in a room of some of the only half blood's in existence.

Except his brothers.

Yao, Anik and Leon are all talented, special and charismatic. Not to mention important; he was nothing compared to them.

"Well Kiku?" asked Arthur patiently.

"H-hai?" Kiku was startled from his internal monologue.

"What is your decision?" prompted Arthur.

Suddenly, a sliver of something prodded at his mind, gentle and tentative. He allowed the intrusion and opened a link. He was suddenly hit with a burst of warmth, it was very distinctive- Alana's kindness and Arthur's trust.

"I would be honoured to Asa-San."

"...The council wont like this" said Herakles.

"No, no they wont." Agreed Arthur.

"... I'm in, they can go screw themselves."

Roderich smiled, he hadn't felt so... Alive in years. Not since Elizabeta and the others died- he vowed he would never create another colony but here he was, breaking that vow for a bunch of misfits. However nothing was going to stop him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The first order of business was securing borders, Alana and Arthur volunteered.

"I don't trust that bastard" said Alana, shifting restlessly.

"He will attempt to encroach soon, I can feel them approaching." Said Arthur.

He was right, a small group of rowdy vampires appeared, dragging two rather bloodied boys with them. They froze and glared hostile at the two.

"This territory is ours" the leader snarled.

"I am afraid not, please leave or we shall have to take drastic action" said Alana clearly, confidently and coldly.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do Princess?" he sneered.

"This" said Arthur.

He moved fast, too fast to see and it was over in the blink of an eye.

Arthur tore out his throat with her teeth. His friends screamed and panicked, obviously forgetting they can self heal, running for it and dragging their wounded leader with them.

"Idiots." sighed Alana.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Then, they noticed the two boys who had escaped in the panic.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur, cocking his head adorably.

"Y-you saved us" said the one with long hair, he looked suspiciously like Francis.

"I suppose I did" Arthur frowned.

They jumped him, hugging him fierclely and Arthur watched bewildered and Alana laughed at his honestly baffled expression.

"Looks like someone likes you~"

"Shut it lanney."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

/ / / / / / / / /

The twins clung to Arthur, they were nothing more than teenagers. They had been young and cute when they had turned, thirteen at most. They hadn't said much at all, they only spoke to Arthur and followed him as if they were his shadow.

Alfred warily watched the man who had saved him talk to the dark haired guy. He probably still thought they were "normal" vampires... He would probably reject them or try to use them for personal gain, just like the other had. Matthew was more optimistic, there was something different about Arthur, he could _feel_ it. He had always been the better one at reading people and his entire body relaxed in the English Vampire's presence.

"Bonjour!" the tall blonde with long hair beamed at the twins, Alfred instantly disliked him and Matthew had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

Then he was groped.

"Francis!" said the blonde lady, scandalised by the French man's actions. Matthew went and hid behind her. She thought of them as children, he could see it in the gentle manner she used when talking to him. He was no child, he was already a hundred years old but she didn't have to know that.

Especially since she felt just as warm as her brother.

/ / / / / / / / / /

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Arthur with a sigh.

"Keep them safe, Ivan was obviously abusing them and the Colony didn't like them in the slightest. They seem to have taken a liking to you, how about you become their gaurdian?" replied Roderich.

"I don't know..." Arthur frowned worriedly. Roderich chuckled and he blushed.

"Still not big on new people hmm?" Roderich smirked.

"Oh do shut up. I'm not exactly the best judge of character am I?" snorted Arthur.

"I think you'll do just fine" soothed Roderich and Arthur worried his bottom lip.

"...Fine." he sighed.

Matthew smiled briefly at their conversation, the blonde man was a good person- well as good as a vampire could be and he already decided he liked him.

/ / / / / / / / /

"Shit!" Alana hissed, stiffening in her chair.

"...Is something wrong?" asked Matthew more curious than concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about lad, I just need to...Rest for a while." she grimaced gingerly moving out of her chair and towards the stairs but she only made it halfway before collapsing with a weak cry.

"Lanney! Are you alright?" Gilbert asked, rushing in from the next room.

"I'll be fine Gil, but would you mind helping me go up?" she replied gritting her teeth, it obviously hurt her pride to ask but it seemed there was no other choice.

"No problem Lanney" he replied rather gently compared to how loud he had been before. She nodded graciously before sending a weak smile back at Matthew.

"There's nothing to worry about dear, just tell Arthur that it's time for me would you?"

Matthew nodded, still not really understanding what was going on and slipped silently into the other room in search for Arthur.

"Why didn't you ask for help earlier?" sighed Gilbert.

"I am a proud person Gilbert, none of you even notced it was happening until recently." she replied.

"Just...Ask for help next time alright? It doesn't have to be me- ask Herakles, he practically lives in your room anyway."

"Is that jealousy I detect" she smirked.

"Kesesese, the awesome me doesn't get jealous!" proclaimed Gilbert.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

/ / / / / / / / /

"Arthur, Alana said it's time what does that mean? Why did Gilbert have to help her go up the stairs?" pestered Matthew, he was actually really worried. Arthur cursed in another language.

"It happens every few years, its nothing for you to worry about." he checked his lock and sighed heavily. He gestured Roderich over, whispered something into the Austrian's ear then departed after his sister.

/ / / / / / / /

Alfred watching longingly as Arthur left, Matthew had stolen him away while they'd been talking.

That's when Alfred decided...He would play the cute approach. He'd have Alana eating out of his hand and all of Arthur's attention.

Game set, big brother.

/ / / / / / / / /

"Damn, this really couldn't have happened at a worse time" huffed Antonio.

"Our two best fighters are off the field, so we will be playing defense for a while" said Roderich with a shrug.

"It cant be helped, it's not their fault" said Gilbert rather savagely, completely frustrated by the situation.

Herakles simply sighed, considering his options.

"...I'll help."

"Thanks' Hera" grinned Antonio. Herakles frowned at him.

"Not doing this for you, I'm doing it for them. I am not...Opposed to being part of a flock so long as it is led in whatever way...they see fit. Betraying them...Is a death sentence an I will be...their grim reaper."

Feliciano shivered.

"Ve~~Hera-Chan is scary~~~"

"Shut up fratello! You'll just rile him up even more! Besides, we'd never betray the tea bastard and the clover bastard, their our flock too. God knows where me and Feli would be without them" said Lovino bitterly.

"They have done a lot for all of us, it's only decent to return the favour"

"Not a favour. It's a privilege to be called their family, they've done so any wonderful things...On Earth and above it." Herakles said firmly.

"Got that right Herakles! We'd all be dead meat without them!" cackled Gilbert and Herakles gave him n appraising look before smiling.

The entire room froze in shock. Kiku merely observed the entire situation without saying a word.

"Ve! Gilbert made Herakles smile!" giggled Feliciano

"I'll admit, the buffoon does have some uses. However even though Herakles only recently became a permanent member, Alana makes him smile all the time." said Roderich primly.

"Yeah! I remember the first time Arthur and Lanney smiled, they really were broken back then" said Antonio grimly.

"Ve~~~ Arthur smiles?" gasped Feliciano.

Roderich rolled his eyes, of course that would be the only thing he heard.

"Of course he does bastard!" snapped Lovino.

"Ve~~ When?"

"..."

"Hahah fratello doesn't know!"

"I do so!"

"Do not!"

"Alright that's enough!" commanded Roderich clapping his hands together.

"So who's going to patrol in Asa-san and Eire-Chan's place?" asked Kiku.

"...I'll do it" said Herakles.

"Kesesese, count the awesome me in!"

Surprisingly, Herakles didn't object. Kiku smiled slightly, Alana had a good influence on him.

Now, that was one less competitor for Arthur's heart.

/ / / / / / / / /


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

/ / / / / / / / /

Pain, all Arthur could feel was a crippling pain. His wing ached to be free but doing so would just alert the others to his presence.

He settled for cursing in Enochian under his breath, a steady stream of curses that didn't befit the image humans had given Angels. Angels were warriors and prophets who believed themselves to be the highest things in existence.

Arthur just thought they were a bunch of twats. Well, not all of them. His dad had been one of the good guys, from what he'd gathered he was pretty powerful too.

Haah, he missed him. Alana had the same laugh- carefree and loud but beautiful.

He missed hearing her laugh.

He missed the other Nephillim too, he had to leave them behind when he was turned, the thought of one of them seeing him like this, turned into an undead monster... It was daunting to say the least.

 _Hurts_

Dammnit, his willpower was weakening. It's not natural to have your wings closed during malting season- he's basically going in to heat soon.

Arthur frowned, sniffing at the air and snorting. Francis was wearing perfume, girly wanker. It wasn't even nice perfume! Some expensive toilet water shit that Arthur loathed.

Ugh, it was overpowering- that bastard had to be doing it on purpose! He cussed him out for it last time so he was getting payback, the cheeky git!

Fine, he gave in. He threw off his shirt and closed his eyes. He slowly extended his wings, unfurling them ever so carefully. White feathers with golden tips, , each row of feathers clearly distinguishable from the next. Arthur was proud of his wings, white wings were actually rare; his sister had brown, like an owl's.

The relief was instantaneous, the heavy overbearing pressure on his back was gone and his head was clear. He frowned in dismay when he noticed a feather fluttering free and the first stab of arousal appeared.

Right; still had the in heat part of this cycle to go through.

 _Bugger._

Then, he heard a commotion from his sisters room.

Something that sounded suspiciously like an Italian getting a taste of Alana's nasty side.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Fuck fuck fuckidy fuck fuck.

Fuck heat, fuck wings and fuck life!

Knock, knock.

"Who the hell is disturbing me when I have specifically asked to be alone" she spat, storming towards the door, throwing it open.

"Ve~~~ I was wondering if you were feeling okay" said Feliciano with a bright smile.

Alana grimaced.

"No I'm not, Feli. I feel as if my back is being ripped to shreds and my head is pounding. I would thank you very kindly from staying the fuck away until I say so. Got it?" hissed the blonde, emerald eyes narrowed sharply on the squirming Italian.

"Ve~~~ Scaaaaarryyyyy"

"Is everything alright?" asked Arthur meekly, peeking out of his room.

"It's fine Arthur just- you know." she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Need a hug?"

"Yes please" she sniffled.

He darted into the corridor, wrapping his arms gently around her as she tried to regain her composure. They had clearly forgotten Feliciano was standing right there- he had gone completely silent.

His mouth was hanging open as he stare at Arthur's wings.

Oh.

Ohh.

Oh shit.

/ / / / / / /

"You saw nothing!" yelped Arthur, darting back into his room and shutting the door quickly.

"Agreed, sorry for being rude" mumbled Alana, sliping back into her room too.

Leaving Feliciano stood alone in the corridor like an idiot with his mouth hanging open; only one thought running through his mind:

 _I have to paint his wings._

"They're sooooooooo pretty! Ve~~~~"

He thought he had imagined it, when he saw them all those years ago when Arthur saved him and his brother from the wolves in Venice.

He hadn't and he was determined to never forget again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am super sorry for being a procrastinator but... Yeah I got nothing XD

Thanks for your support and double thanks for reading this shit!

Stay Awesome!

*Yes, I took this from supernatural ;)

/ / / / / / / / /

Felix twitched impatiently in his seat, causing Toris to frown disapprovingly.

"Would you chill out?" he snapped. Felix had been fidgeting like this all morning, he never got a clear explanation for it. They were sat in their favourite Café downtown, usually Felix was completely relaxed here.

""I cant Toris! He's alive!" breathed Felix reverently.

"Who's alive Felix?" asked Toris frustrated.

"Arthur." said Felix dreamily.

"Who?" said Toris confusedly.

Felix sobered in realisation.

"I've never like, gone into detail about my Angel friends huh? Sorry about that Toris but like, I thought they were dead. I was mourning them" said Felix quietly, bowing his head and his green eyes darkening, becoming hazy.

"It's fine Felix, I just- I just want you to be sure before you get too excited" said Toris worriedly. Felix always got like this whenever his past was mentioned.

"You don't get it Toris... I can **_feel_ ** him."

"Err yeah, what does that even mean?"

Felix sighed exasperatedly.

"His Grace Toris! I can feel his Grace*!"

"..." Silence greeted Felix's fervid explanation.

"Oh my God! Do you like, know anything Toris? Grace is the energy given to us by God that makes us Angels- well, Nephillim. It's like, ugh an intangible concept for humans, I don't know why I expected you to understand." sulked Felix.

"So, this Grace... It's important?" asked Toris carefully.

"It's EVERYTHING. Without my Grace, I'm nothing." whispered Felix.

"Can Grace be replicated or like, faked or whatever?" asked Toris, wishing he knew more.

"Impossible. Grace is Grace, it's unmistakable" swore Felix.

"Fine, you want to find it?" relented Toris.

Felix's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Yeah! I'm going to try to trace it, luckily for me Arthur's Grace is pretty distinctive." chuckled Felix, closing his eyes and relaxing completely.

/ / / / / / /

Elizabeta burst through the door and nobody even bothered to look up, they were used to the dramatic antics of the various species that came to the Café. Her gaze found the two immediately, she looked Felix over appraisingly before striding over.

"What the hell" she snorted, collapsing into the free chair.

"He's trying to find Arthur-"

"Shhh!" hissed Eliza, clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if the other Nephillim knew he was alive?" she whispered harshly.

"What Nephillim?" asked Toris.

Elizabeta jerked her head in the direction of a table not too far away. A Chinese man and a tanned lady sat with an Australian and a blonde with a dazed appearance.

"Arthur's old squadron from the war, they know he's here too" said Elizabeta quietly.

"...How did you know who he was?"

"He's friends with Roderich and Gilbert, gave me an earful about playing with them, Nephillim have such high standards" she chuckled. Well, what did they expect? She was a succubus after all.

"Oh" Toris replied awkwardly.

Felix's eyes snapped open and he grinned gleefully.

"I found him~ Oh and it appears he's a vampire now" chuckled Felix.

"Ahhh, no wonder he didn't come back then" said Eliza sympathetically.

"Why?" blinked Toris.

"Pride" said Feliix softly.

The silence was broken by Felix's excited squeal. Everybody winced, he was so loud!

"Oh my god! If Arthur's alive, then so is Alana!" he beamed and caused Eliza to grin rather wolfishly.

"Uh-oh" sighed Toris; he knew that look.

"I get my dolly back" sniggered Eliza.

"Alana lets Liza dress her up, she's too polite to refuse... Actually, I used to do the same to Arthur" smirked Felix.

"Shopping buddies" smirked Eliza.

Suddenly, Toris was feeling sorry for Arthur and Alana...

/ / / / / / /

"I told you!" said Leon proudly.

"Yeah yeah yeah" snorted Michelle.

"Mates, I'm all for finding him but, he mustve had a reason to stay away" said Keith, the only reasonable voice. In reality, he just wanted to keep Arthur to himself and wouldn't let anything get in his way.

They had an agreement; nobody would try to get ahead in the race for love...

"Zzzzz"

The three of them giggled when they heard Ziggy snore.

"you know what, let's take a vote. All in favour of finding Arthur"

Everybody raised their hands.

"Then it's decided, let's find our teacher!" beamed Leon.

/ / / / / / / / /

Matthew knocked gently on Alana's door, wary of her reaction to Feliciano's intrusion.

"Who- oh hello Matthew" she smiled at him rather gently, he smiled back shyly, surprised by the warm reception.

"I just came to check up on you" he smiled sheepishly.

"Aww! That's sweet of you lad, you're a good kid" she smiled affectionately, messing with his longish hair gently.

"So?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be alright kiddo, thank's for your support... I suppose I shouldn't really call you kiddo huh?" she smiled weakly, her eyes misting.

"What do you mean?" he asked stiffening,

"Relax, your secrets safe with me but it would be a big step in your relationship by revealing it to Arthur" Alana winked, slipping back into her room and leaving him stunned, still staring at the door.

Nephillim where scary smart. That just made things more interesting...

/ / / / / /

Gilbert was soooo bored! He and Herakles had been patrolling for three hours and the Greek hadn't said a fucking word! It was driving him nuts! They had like no common ground... Well, except...

"So, where did you meet Lanney and Art?" asked Gilbert mildly.

"In Ancient Greece"

Damn Herakles was old!

The albino's thoughts were clearly displayed on his face and Herakles chuckled softly. He understood why the Kirklands liked him, he was honest and rather amusing.

"What about you Gilbert?" asked Herakles amused.

"15th century France, me and Francis were hunting partners, we met Antonio soon after."

"I see, you all hunted together then?"

"Actually Arthur was still a Nephillim back then, he didn't become a Vamp until the Victorian era... So no, Art and Lanney never hunted with us." Gilbert and Herakles fell into easy conversation about their closest friends, their likes and dislikes and how things would turn out in the future.

"It seems Arthur's display of dominance was underestimated" said Herakles with a chuckle, nobody had dared to try and cross their borders, having Lanney and Art on their side was a blessing, literally.

"Art will be proud" sniggered Gilbert.

"...Good." smiled Herakles gently.

Huh, Herakles was no where near the uncaring bastard Gilbert had thought him to be; Alana and him were a perfect match. She must love the quiet he brought and Arthur would love the Greek's ability to argue intelligently.

Yes, he was perfect for them indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Review if you like

Enjoy~

/ / / / / / / / /

When Arthur and Alana sat down at the dinner table with the rest of the flock at 8 p.m everyone fell silent. Hundreds of questions filled their minds but no one wanted to scare them off. They didn't talk about their past if they didn't want to; it was an unspoken rule. Everyone in the flock had terrible and tragic lives...Was it any wonder no one wanted to speak of them?

"I know you all must have questions" said Alana in a soft, almost hoarse voice.

"Did Feli really see Arthur's wings?" blurted Lovino and they both turned crimson.

"Didn't think ya had it in you Art, you being such a prude and all, congrats!" sniggered Gilbert, getting completely the wrong idea.

"Oh do shut up Gilbert, he had the misfortune of disturbing me and Arthur came to my aid. Arthur just so happened to be stretching his wings; it helps with the pain. Do keep your mind out of the gutter!" Alana's tone was cold as ice when she spoke, Lovino could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped.

 _Jeez, chill your tits Lanney_

Roderich slammed a hand over Gilberts mouth and shot him a furious glare; saying that would have been a death sentence. Arthur raised an eyebrow and Roerich shook his head and rolled his eyes, causing Arthur to nod knowingly in response before glancing worriedly at his sister.

"Anyways" said Alfred, jealous of their ability to communicate without words that was painfully obviously developed through a very _long_ and _intimate_ relationship.

"What was really wrong with you?" finished Matthew taking the lead and giving them a look that contained half relief and half concern, just the right amount of each to make them feel guilty enough to spill the beans. Yes, Matthew had been practicing such looks and gathering information about their pasts- which surprisingly no one knew much about at all.

"Me and Arthur are molting, our feathers are 'falling off' for lack of a better term and new ones are growing in their place" explained Alana, giving him a gentle smile in reward.

"I thought your wings were made of energy" frowned Francis, holding a champagne glass filled with blood that smelt too sour for Arthur's tastes.

"They are, it's a symbolic process of rebirth. With a new set of feathers comes a new start" said Arthur in an exhausted voice.

The two of them looked...Drained.

"And the pain?" asked Kiku

"Change doesn't come without hard work, it's to show us we aren't above pain and loss but we can also change and become better." Arthur's voice was serene and his words common knowledge to Angels.

"...Ve~~~ Your wings were soooo pretty!" said Feliciano, unable to stop himself from saying so and Arthur turned crimson again.

"F-Feliciano c-could you please forget what you saw?" he requested meekly.

/ / / / / / / / /

Arthur wanted him to forget something so beautiful! He had tried drawing them from memory many times but it was nothing like the real thing... It was like being given a delicious bowl of pasta and then being told not to eat it! He had lain sleepless ever since-just imagining him over and over again!

Arthur, without his shirt and his wings extended gracefully, the perfectly smooth joint between them and his back in plain view. His golden hair tussled and his emerald eyes wide and vulnerable.

Yes, Arthur was **beautiful**...

Then he realised everyone had been waiting for his reply and snapped back to reality.

"Ve~~~ Why!?" he asked, giving Arthur amber puppy dog eyes.

"...Because looking at his wings is even worse than walking in on someone naked, it's the most intimate part of an Angel- they use them during mating season which is coming up quite shortly."

Everyone turned to stare at Herakles in shock. Arthur turning crimson even further and Alana was the first to unfreeze.

"Thank you Herakles, for sharing those two very personal facts I told you in complete confidence!" spat Alana violently, slipping out of her chair and stomping up to her room.

"...What did I say?" he asked horrified.

"You struck a nerve Hera" muttered Gilbert.

"More like tore the stitches open on a life threatening injury!" Arthur said murderously.

/ / / / / / /

Wait...What?

"W-what do you mean?" asked Herakles, as if he was almost afraid to ask.

"Heat is our mating season, Angels choose a mate for their entire immortal lives. Alana..." Arthur faltered, unable to finish his sentence.

"Alana's mate is dead" said Gilbert bluntly.

A hushed silence descended on the room again and Arthur had had quite enough. He was so tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week.

"I'm going to go and rest" said Arthur, leaving the room with complete despair in his eyes.

/ / / / / / /

Lovino worried his bottom lip as he watched Arthur leave. Why did he even care so much? Why did he feel empty when he was gone? Sure, he lusted after him but that was what Incubus's do! He felt so alone and desperate without Arthur at his side, his heart ached and he couldn't just fuck anyone anymore- he didn't drink blood after all.

But for Arthur? He wouldn't _touch_ anyone else, not that they were even _appealing_ anymore. In fact, he was disgusted at the thought of having anyone but Arthur. And the thought of Arthur with another? It made his blood boil and his hand reflexively twitched as if to grab his whip.

It scared him.

"You love him" said Feliciano darkly.

Then it all clicked.

"Shit"

This wouldn't end well...Because Feliciano wanted him too. But Feliciano was straight! Right?

He fled, going back to his room. He needed to think and try to think of a way to get Arthur to love him back...

Looks like he had some research to do about... Mating. The thought made him blush but the idea of Arthur being his forever? It was terrifyingly appealing and his desire for it to happen was growing by the second.

/ / / / / /

Not once did it cross his mind that he could be a viable mate- one of very very few options Arthur would be given _but Kiku knew._

And Kiku was one too but he had the advantage; he knew about the courtship processes of Angel mating and could get ahead by doing some very simple, very easy acts. He just hoped no one would catch on.

/ / / / / / / /

Feliciano was getting handsy, that was what told Toris something was wrong. Felix never let anyone touch him, the last person to do so got their hand ripped off! He always kept a certain distance from everyone...

"Felix you're freaking me out" he snapped.

"Sorry Toris but I like totally can't help it!" replied Felix distressed.

"What's your problem?" Toris frowned

"I'm in heeeaaaaat!" he whined pitifully.

"So?"

"Soooo I have no one to ease the symptoms! Usually higher Angels groom the feathers of those with lower status to try and ease the pain" sighed Felix woefully.

"Let me guess, Arthur used to do it?"

"Like I'd let anyone else! I was one of the few fledglings he trained. He taught me everything I know" said Felix proudly.

"Did you fight in his squadron?" asked Toris curiously.

"No I was in the medic bay with Alana before she went off to the front lines" replied Felix, his face falling at the reminder of memories he missed out on.

"Who was the war against?"

"The first was against the demons and the second the full blood angels" said Felix, his face brightening about things he did know.

"The full blood angels?" asked Toris alarmed.

"Yeah, they believed us to be like impure and wanted to kick us out of Heaven. We've been hunted ever since."

"That's sad..." being forced out by your family when you haven't even done anything wrong and told your existence is a sin.

"But we had each other and that made it better"

And now he had Arthur again...Right at mating season. If Toris didn't know any better he'd say his friend had planned this.

No, he did.

Poor Arthur was fucked.

/ / / / / / /


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm getting desperate for reviews...

Enjoy~

/ / / / / / / / /

Arthur silently made his way out of the mansion, with no clue anyone was pursuing him. Lovino kept to the shadows, wary of what the Brit was doing... Maybe he got hungry? No- if he was hungry he would have just asked Gilbert to fetch him something.

He was meeting someone.

If Lovino hadn't known better he would have been jealous however he knew for a fact Arthur was single and refused to mate...

Arthur stopped abrubtly in front of a church... Arthur had always been faithful.

So who was he meeting?

The answer was a very tall brunette with tanned skin, green eyes and an easy smile. He gave off an aura of power but he wasn't the type to show it off if it wasn't necessary... He reminded him of Arthur. Lovino had to stop the adoring smile that almost appeared, scowling at himself scoldingly. If he got into the habit of letting the world know how much he loved Arthur, everyone would go nuts.

But...The adorable way Arthur's hair refused to lie flat and the confidence in his stride made him want to beam and stare forever.

"G'day mate! I have to say, for an undead creature of the night you're looking pretty good!" grinned the now identifiably Australian, taking his hands out of his pockets and going in for a hug.

Lovino scowled; he whished he could hug Arthur like that- why do other bastards always take what's rightfully his? Feli's been doing it for _years_. It just wasn't fair!

"Nice to see you too Keith" replied Arthur dryly.

"Aww, didn't you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest" said Arthur bluntly, running an ungloved hand through his untameable hair.

/ / / / /

It was then that Lovino realised his glove was missing. He leaned further around the corner hoping to get a peek at the mark on his hand- whatever he was so terrified of letting anyone see.

"Has anything juicy happened yet?" whispered a girl's voice and he turned startled to see a tanned girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Merda! Who the fuck are you?" snapped Lovino in shock. He hadn't even heard her approach him! Not even with his super hearing-

"Nephillim" he blurted, looking at her in shock, she had the same ethereal quality Arthur held.

"Michelle" she replied nonchalantly, ignoring his rudeness and watching the preceding's with interest.

Lovino shrugged, deciding to do the same.

/ / / / / / /

"You're a terrible liar" the Australian laughed, throwing his head back and the sound boomed all around the courtyard.

"And you want something"

"...Maybe I just wanted to see you" said Keith rather shyly.

"Yeah right, you only ever come looking for me when you want something. Spit it out" ordered Arthur, not annoyed but rather amused.

"...I want you to come back" said Keith, his whole demeanour changing from cheerful to serious.

There was a pregnant pause.

"No" said Arthur firmly and Lovino let go of a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"What! Why?" asked Keith shocked.

"I happen to like my current situation, my flock needs me" replied Arthur simply and Michelle pouted.

"But-But!"

"Goodnight Keith, it was lovely to see you again. Come along Lovino, good evening Michelle." he said with his back to everyone and Lovino silently followed at his side.

/ / / / / /

"Don't be mad bastard. I got curious is all" mumbled Lovino, avoiding Arthur's eyes.

"I'm not. I knew you were following me, you should have just come over" replied Arthur with a slight smile.

"It's not as if I don't enjoy your company" said Arthur with a sexy smirk.

Lovino stared at him shocked before regaining his composure.

"Whatever" he replied airily.

/ / / / / / /

It's not as if I don't enjoy your company.

Arthur's words made Lovino go crimson, he lay on his bed and couldn't get the words out of his head.

 _It's not as if I don't enjoy your company_

So Arthur liked having him around? Did he mean as a friend or as in he liked him?

Damnit!

That smirk, that hair- that arse! Dios Mio, could he get any more perfect?

No he couldn't; he is a fucking Nephillim, the sexy bastard.

Could he keep up the indifferent act for much longer?

Well, Arthur's sexy smirk made that really, _really_ difficult.

/ / / / / / / /


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Review pretty please xx

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it! xx

Enjoy~

/ / / / / / / / /

Gilbert was sat on the chair opposite Arthur in his bedroom, smirking to himself as he watched him read. A small smile crossed his face at the adorably content expression on his face. To Arthur, it was _pure bliss_. Reading was something that never got old; he was sure he would still be doing it in a thousand years! He loved his armchair and his favourite Sherlock Holmes novel...

"So" said Gilbert, kicking Arthur's leg to catch his attention.

"So?" asked Arthur, raising his eyebrow and looking up from his book, boosting Gilbert's ego slightly. Only he could get Arthur to abandon his zen state, just for a chat. **Just for him**.

"Your little fanboys and girls are chasing you?" he sniggered.

"Shut up!" said Arthur, turning red.

"Kesesese, me and Toni were betting on how long it would take them to find you~"

"...Keith found me last night, or more like I let him find me" mumbled Arthur thoughtfully.

"Oh? Why?" asked Gilbert leaning forwards curiously. He was most definitely **not** jealous.

"I wanted to speak with him" he replied haughtily.

"You missed them" grinned Gilbert victoriously

"Shut up"

"Kesesese, wait until Francy pants hears this! You do have a heart!" cackled Gilbert, springing from his chair.

"No Gilbert don't-"

Too late, the albino was already gone.

Arthur shrugged, returning to his book; too tired to chase him.

...Not long left now.

Arthur sighed breathlessly, gazing into the distance through his window. It was dusk, the sun was setting and he made sure to steer clear of the window.

Another stab of arousal ran through him. Not long left at all.

/ / / / / / / /

Lovino could smell it.

He could smell the mouth-wateringly sweet scent of Arthur's arousal. It was beautiful. Euphoric, even. All he wanted to do was get closer and closer until nobody but he could cause such emotions in Arthur again.

 _No one._

He knew it was the incubus in him talking but he agreed whole heartedly. Arthur was simply divine, not only in looks but his personality too...

And that **_smell!_**

God, it made him want to do everything and anything with Arthur. From kinks to just plain vanilla sex, which sounded pretty fucking incredible alone,if you asked him and it was a pretty big feat to get Lovino interested without offering something incredibly exciting, he wanted to know everything about Arthur!

Screw indifference!

When he was younger he certainly got around, vampires gossip more than middle aged house wives! It helps prevent boredom, the drama and secrecy of talking about it was so exciting some people just couldn't resist. *cough, Francis, cough*

But Lovino wasn't one of those nosy bastards, he definitely didn't grill Francis for details.

Yeah right, he wasn't fooling anyone.

Thank God Arthur's oblivious! Or rather, thank Arthur... He wondered briefly if he could pray to him; send him dirty images...

Nah, wishful thinking- he just wanted that mind link the others had discussed but apparently, subconsciously or not, Arthur wasn't letting anyone in yet. He could feel the block, a mental wall keeping him and everyone else out. But he could practically see the light shining from the edges of the doorway!

Arthur was such a tease!

/ / / / / / / /

Matthew sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he fixed his hair again. They wouldn't stop messing with it! They were belittling him and acting as if he couldn't handle even the most simple of tasks! It was frustrating beyond belief!

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" asked Alana gently, wrapping an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

 _Lie ,lie, lie, lie!_

This was a perfect opportunity! Quick tell her something cute!

"...Everyone keeps treating me like a child. I hate it." he blurted.

"Ah, I see"

Shit! Oh great, he told her the truth. There was just something about Alana that made it impossible to lie to her... People were always seeking her approval. It was even worse with Arthur; people took it to the extreme when it came to his lovely hero. Now he sounded like his brother.

"Well, it's only natural. None of them know you're not actually a kid" she said amused, bumping his shoulder with hers playfully.

"Hey Alana..." began Matthew warily.

"Hm?" she asked with a warm smile.

"How did you know I wasn't a kid?"

She gave him a thoughtful look, so intense and analytical it made him want to squirm.

"Your eyes." she answered finally but firmly.

"Uh?" he said unsurely.

"They hold wisdom far beyond that of a child's. Eyes that have seen awful things but come back from the brink every time. You are no mere child Matthew."

"I...See." He said thoughtfully.

/ / / / / / /

Alfred was bouncing up and down on the balls of his heels, watching Arthur read from the doorway. It took a loud ahem sound to gain Arthur's attention. Alfred wished someone would pay him that much attention, Arthur was clutching the book and devoting everything he had to it.

"Ah Alfred. Come in, don't linger in the doorway" he chuckled and Alfred bounced into the room, he began to rant about heroes and a cartoon he had watched on TV, unaware he had lost Arthur's attention.

"Mhmm mhm" Arthur made noises of agreement occasionally, he didn't mean to be rude but... Sherlock was calling to him. Just begging to be read.

"..."

It took a few moments for Arthur to realise Alfred had stopped his rant.

He looked up in surprise to see Alfred staring at him intensely, as if he would disappear if he turned away.

"Is there something wrong?" frowned Arthur.

"Y'know Artie, you're really pretty" said the boy thoughtfully.

Arthur turned crimson and started spluttering.

"I- I most certainly am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are so!" persisted Alfred, frowning fiercely at the opposition he received.

"Isnt he just?" came a warm voice from the doorway and Arthur groaned.

"Not you too lanny! I'm not getting out of this one am I?"

"Nope~" they answered in unison.

He slid down in his chair and Alfred giggled when he heard him say:

"Meanies"

/ / / / / / / /


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

I was really in the mood to write this so enjoy it please xx

/ / / / / / / / /

Matthew smiled innocently at Francis, he had stuck close to the French man for the past few days. He was Arthur's best friend, whether Arthur would admit it or not. He had pondered befriending Herakles instead but he was just so unapproachable. Francis was kind and easy to talk to. They were taking a moonlit walk through the gardens, apparently Arthur had planted all the beautifully blooming roses.

"Hey Francis..." asked Matthew curiously, tugging at the man's sleeve, tonight Francis was dressed in a long blue silk shirt with black trousers and his blonde hair was slicked back. He had learnt a lot about fashion from Francis, the man was his mentor of sorts. He was almost like a big brother.

"What is it mon frere?" asked the Frenchman amused.

"Could you tell me how you met Arthur?"

"Mmm, it's been a while since I told that story... Ah, how nostalgic." Francis sat down on a nearby bench and Matthew sat beside him.

"Will you tell me?" Persisted Matthew.

"It was 15th century France, I had recently became a vampire at the time and I was introduced to Gilbert, a Tectonic Knight, through a succubus named Elizabeta. When we first met, me and Arthur were enemies. He despised me but rightly so. England was at war with the French and he was carrying out vital top secret missions, by the order of the church."

"So Arthur was pretty important back then?" asked Matthew. He was surprised to see Francis so serious, he remembered every detail of what had happened like it was yesterday.

"Oui! However, even though Arthur was high ranked he was still sent to do the worst jobs."

"Why?"

"Alas, he is a Nephillim, Mon frere. Nephillim are half human and half Angel, they are seen as sinful by Heaven, and are feared because of their superior powers and intellect. He was an outcast in his own home yet he never complained once."

"That's awful! They hated him because he was better? Angels are so cruel..."

"Oui Mathieu. However not all Nephillim kept their mouths shut about their discomfort. As I discovered when I, a French vampire, courted a Nephillim named Michelle."

"A Nephilim? Did she work with Arthur?" asked Matthew with a frown. He had never heard of Michelle before.

"Yes. When Arthur found out about us, he was devastated. His own precious protégée went behind his back and cavorted with the enemy. In his eyes I was the enemy."

"Then what happened?"

"Ah, well Arthur bumped into Gilbert and I guess you could say they became friends almost instantly. The start of a beautiful and everlasting friendship! Arthur told Gilbert his life story, it took many years, but Gilbert learnt everything."

"Years!?"

Matthew definitely couldn't wait that long... Well, maybe for Arthur.

"Yes Matthew, but for immortals years are nothing. It's funny, Arthur wasn't happy when Gilbert confronted me. Gilbert and Michelle fought violently until Arthur stopped them. They would have killed each other, Gilbert still carries the scars. Arthur was horrified someone would be prepared to kill on his behalf but Gilbert is a vampire, a leopard cant change it's spots after all." Francis shrugged, falling silent.

"What about Michelle?"

I broke it off with her. When the French won the war she revealed she had only used me to rebel and didn't love me. Such a cold lady" chuckled Francis.

"How cruel! Is Arthur always surrounded by such awful people?"

"Mmm... If not for Alana and his fledglings he would have given up on life for certain."

/ / / / / /

"Geez Francy pants, you're telling that story again? Why don't you tell the poor kid a funny one- like the first time Arthur met Elizabeta?" sniggered Gilbert.

"Ohohohohn... Now that was something to behold, he really let her have it for playing with Roderick."

"He was defending me, not that bastard with a stick up his ass" huffed Gilbert.

"What happened?"

"Elizabeta turned Roddy and me against each other and fed off of our energy, Arthur and me reconnected and he realised what was going on immediately."

"He flipped Mon frere, called her a demonic whore and to go back to hell."

"Remember when Lizzy took a liking to poor Alana?"

"Oh, Arthur was so cute! Acting all protective!" Cooed Francis.

Matthew nervously laughed and left them to their reminiscing.

/ / / / /


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I meant to upload this ages ago but completely forgot! Sorry all!

I really like Roderich and Arthur friendship. Any ships anyone wants to see? I decided it will be Lovino x Arthur in the end. However, I can include as many as you want. Feel free to send your ideas in a review.

/ / / / / / / / /

Arthur drifted into the living room where Roderich was playing the piano. Calming, elegant music drifted sweetly through the manor, causing Arthur to smile.

"This reminds me of how I first met you."

He had obviously startled him but Roderich regained his composure quickly; he was once an Austrian Aristocrat once.

"Indeed. I had no idea you weren't human back then. You weren't even a vampire at the time." Remarked Roderich lightly, his music secondary concern for the moment.

"I always have had a flair for theatrics. I thought you were the best I had ever heard; you still are. There is no music more beautiful than yours." Arthur said it with a grin.

Roderich smiled slightly, touched by the heartfelt compliment. Arthur wasn't anywhere near this open with him when they had first met. He was cold, quiet and closed off.

"Then you had better let me play in peace then" he sniffed but the sentence had no heat to it.

Arthur chuckled and fell silent, yes Arthur could be quite obedient when it pleases him.

/ / / /

Lovino was grinding his teeth. He knew it was stupid to be jealous; Roderich was obviously head over heels for Gilbert. The way they undressed each other with their eyes- Mio Dio! It was enough to make him want to shout get a room. (My God)

Maybe he should just go for it. Maybe he should just proclaim his love loud and proud- he had no idea how Arthur would react but he might be able to sneak a kiss in the confusion.

Wow. That was sad. Lovino groaned to himself, alerting his brother to his distress.

"Ve~~ Lovi what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" He grumbled, dramatically dropping back on his silk sheets. He was an incubus after all- the bedroom was his domain! The things he would do to Arthur-

"Aww! Lovi's in love!" Cooed Feliciano with a giggle.

"Shut it bastard!" Lovino hissed, turning red and hurling a pillow across the room.

"Ve~~~ Lovino don't throw things at me! You'll make me smudge it" Whined Feli.

"What are you drawing anyways?" Asked Lovino curiously, leaning forward to try and see.

"It's a surprise silly" He giggled.

Lovino humphed and returned to thinking about the possibilities. He loved Arthur... So all he had to do was make Arthur love him back! Arthur was cute and sweet but he hid it behind a icy exterior, cold enough to send shivers up his spine.

But he loved it. He loved Arthur's thick golden hair, piercing emerald eyes and slender body. He was smart, strong and didn't take shit from anyone! They'd be perfect together, he could already imagine it. The romantic dinners, walks along the beach, stargazing...

And sex. Hot, steamy passionate sex the likes of which Lovino had never experienced before. Arthur was good- he had his sources... It was the irresistible cherry on top! Arthur was the full package!

"Waaaaaaah" Feliciano wailed suddenly, dropping his brush and huffing.

"What's with you bastardo!" Spluttered Lovino shocked out of his Arthur filled daze.

"I cant paint them right!" Feliciano ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Paint what?"

"Their wings! They were brilliant Lovi!" He sighed dreamily.

"Wings? Ohhhh. Idiota, let me take a look." Grumbled Lovino, crawling off the bed and sauntering towards his brother at the easel.

Woah!

"Feli these are brilliant! I've never seen you this inspired before" Said Lovino stunned.

"But they aren't perfect. I cant get the colours right" Feli pouted.

"Bastardo! It's good enough already."

"It isn't. It still isn't close enough... Their birthdays are coming up and..."

"So that's why you're so set on this. Idiota. Why don't you just ask to see them again?"

"Lovi! That's WHY I'm painting them! They shouldn't hide them- they're just as much a part of them as everything else."

Feliciano was passionate to a fault...

"Tell them that." Snorted Lovino slinking back to his bed and letting is daydreams take over. Maybe he would go and find Arthur later...

/ / / /

"Hey Matthew..." Said Alfred thoughtfully.

"Hm?" The older twin didn't look up from the book Arthur had leant him. A battered, worn copy of a Sherlock Holmes novel. Arthur said it was the best thing he had ever read and Matthew wasn't going to disagree. He took it enthusiastically and when he had walked past Alana in the corridor he had earned an approving nod.

"I really like it here." Alfred grinned, stretching out in his chair. He had set down his game to face his brother, eager to hear his opinion.

"It is great" admitted Matthew with a smile. They were like a family now. Francis was like a brother, he enjoyed spending time with him, despite his dramatic ways.

"Can we stay?" Alfred asked hopefully, giving him puppy dog eyes.

They weren't necessary, Matthew wouldn't let wild horses drag him away.

"Sure." He replied, returning to his book.

"Yes!" Alfred pumped his fist in the air like a five year old, drawing an amused look from Herakles who was curled up on a nearby couch next to Kiku who was reading manga.

Yeah, they were an awesome family.

/ / / /


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hi, I was wondering whether I should do Hetalia Halloween themed ficlets- I would need prompts which people seem really reluctant to give... However, I can manage with just my own imagination and if this goes well then I will create a Christmas themed one too; closer to the time of course.

What do you guys think?

/ / / /

Arthur was sneaking out again. Lovino eyed the blonde, who was dressed in dark jeans and a green hoodie who casually tried to slip ouunnoticed.

"Where are you going mon amie? It's only eight; couldn't your little trip wait? The boys have only just woken up and want to play." Francis said, appearing from nowhere with a disarming smile. Arthur faltered, so it clearly worked. Damn Frog. It was obvious that whenever Francis wasn't being lecherous he was Arthur's best friend. Tch, Lovino was totally not jealous.

"Ah well... I'd love to stay but this can't wait, I'm really going to be late-"

"Late for what mon amie? Do you have a date? Ohohohon~ is it one of your petite nephillim friends? Cher, I would tap that any day!"

Aaaaand he ruined it. Lovino snorted, he knew it wouldn't last, it was a shame too- Francis almost had him. Arthur's mouth had done the guilty downturn thing- that Lovino definitely hadn't noticed. It wasn't as if he had been staring. Well, at least he wasn't being obvious about it...

"Excuse me Francis, you stupid, lecherous frog, but I really do have to go. Tell the boys I won't be gone long." He said stiffly, slamming the door behind him.

"Heh. Cher really knows how to make a dramatic exit, non? Ohohon I'm curious about who mon petite Lapin is meeting." Murmured Francis thoughtfully.

"ich weib Es nicht. Ask 'lana" shrugged Gilbert, not looking up from his game. Lovino sat on the couch by the door, Gilbert was with Antonio on the floor and Herakles on the other coach- the Greek man was asleep, as always. (German for I don't know)

Francis made a noise of approval and left the room.

/ / /

There was an enthusiastic knock on Alana's door. She didn't answer immediately like she normally would. There was no snappy disapproval or exasperated sigh. Francis frowned and pressed his ear to it. Ah, she was on the phone with someone. Francis pressed closer, unable to deny his curiosity.

He did catch "Yeah, I'll meet with you later, Arthur is heading there now. No, don't worry Yao, they can handle Ivan. He's all bark and no bite. Yes that was a bad pun. No I am not ashamed. Yes, yes- good bye you worry wart!"

Francis snorted, she had hung up on him.

Alana opened her door.

"Oh hello Francis, what's up?"

"Ah Cher, do you know where Arthur has gone?"

"Hmm... Sorry, no I don't. I was kind of in the middle of something, I'm sure he won't be gone long.

Francis smiled and allowed her to shut the door. He grimaced and decided to search for Roderich to see what he knew. It simply wouldn't do for him to be left out of the loop- especially when his petite Lapin was visiting a brute like Ivan.

/ / /

Arthur caught a taxi to Ivan's territory on the other side of town. Arthur grimaced, at least he wasn't bleeding this time- that would be a disaster. He stopped at a little cafe in what is arguably the only nice area of Ivan's territory, on the high street.

Lots of strip joints, clubs, bars and casinos weren't too far from this place; most people don't know that though and regularly bring their children for days out. Vampires really do like to hide in plain sight.

Now, they were going to arrive at any minute...

/ / /

"Ve~ Francis? Have you seen Artu?

"Sorry Feli, he left a little while ago."

"Oh no! Do you know why?"

"Actually... I only know a little- can you fetch Tony, Lovi and Kiku for me? There's something going on..."

"O-okay Francis."

/ / /


End file.
